regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 8
Recap The eighth session starts with a party made up of TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak. The party is at Hagatha's hut, and Deevo has just been turned back to flesh. The party talks briefly, and then decides to move on to Dandren's tower. Deevo notices that the party has completely new equipment than the last time he saw them. The party moves toward the mountains. As they approach the a bridge, the party notices two statues that were not there before. Quincy peppers them with arrows from afar. As they approach, the party notices that the statues are of warriors with bows on their back and curved swords on their sides. The pair of statues are nearly identical, and the party notices another pair of statues on the other side of the bridge. The party reaches the tower without further incident, and enters. Torlak pulls the lever, and the party hears in their head: "Who's the baddest mage, that all the ladies want to uncage? Who's that sage no one can upstage? His home is all about, so say his full name, or get out!" Torlak and Quincy both say "Dandren Dreadnight", and the center column shifts into a staircase, leading both up and down. Deevo leads the way after the party chides him for his prior cowardice. The party moves down a floor, and finds a square room with a mirror on each wall in the center, all facing towards the center, where a magic circle is inscribed on the floor. There is a bookshelf, a table, and a small pool jutting out from one wall. The pool contains some stagnant slimy water. The table has some ink wells, quills, and scrolls with writing on them. Torlak and Drak'ven look at them, but can't read the writing. Torlak stuffs all the scrolls in his backpack. The bookshelf has 11 potions on it. They are marked in the same language as the scrolls. Deevo checks the potions, and finds that 5 are potions of healing. There is a potion of invisibility, 3 potions of reduce, and 2 potions of protection from magic. The party distributes the potions among themselves. The runes seem to be a warding circle for some type of magic. The party moves forward, with Torlak pushing Deevo down the stairs first. The room seems empty except for a floating opaque slab of quartz. Deevo observes the slab and determines that the slab is a larger permanent form of Tenser's Floating Disc. The surface of it is smooth. As the party looks into the slab, they can see that a person is encased in the quartz. As the party discusses why the person is in the slab, the party hears a skittering sound, and looks up to see three monstrous creatures dropping from the ceiling. It is a Skittersnap, consisting of 30 or so spider legs with multiple snake heads attached to it's body. One of them leaps at Torlak and does a massive amount of damage, nearly bringing down the big warrior with one attack. The party quickly dispatches the one who attacked Torlak, but another leaps at Drak'ven and strikes him. A third Skittersnap strikes out with all 5 of it's heads, striking Drak'ven and almost bringing Torlak down. The party lands a few attacks, but one of the Skittersnaps strikes Drak'ven and brings him down. Deevo unloads a flurry of magic missiles, bringing the second Skittersnap down. The last Skittersnap climbs onto Drak'ven and tries to implant a stinger in his belly, but fails. Quincy brings down the last creature and stabilizes Drak'ven. The party hunkers down and takes a short rest. Torlak breaks off the legs of the Skittersnap and stores them in his pack. Quincy takes the tips of several legs as well, hoping to use them as arrowheads. Deevo casts a spell to detect magic, and finds several magical things in the basement and ground floor. There is a magical aura coming from the floating disc, the magic circle, the couch, and the ground floor lever. The party moves up the stairs, finding a kitchen and pantry area. The third floor is a living area, with a bed and nightstand. There is a magical aura coming from a night mask on the night stand, which Deevo takes. The room also has several full length mirrors and wardrobes. The stairway to the fourth floor has a doorway with a thin sheeting of silver around it, and there are many runes in different languages around the doorway. Unfortunately, the party does not recognize any of it, although one of the scripts looks to be a derivation of elvish. He can make out a few words, which are a warning of danger. Drak'ven lets the party know that the words say "Welcome friend, great magical something" and convinces Deevo to lead the way. The party heads to the fourth floor, which is a wizard's study. Deevo sees a magical aura coming from a potion hidden behind some books and also sees an aura coming from a spyglass by the window. Torlak looks throught the spyglass, and sees Ruin as if it is right in front of his face. Torlak takes it with him. Deevo and Drak'ven look at the potion and cannot determine what it is. Deevo looks through the books and finds a four volume set of spellbooks with a large amount of spells in them. The party moves up to the fifth floor and finds a library. In the back of the library is an elaborate throne. Quincy immediately tries to sit on the throne, and starts to fall through it. He catches himself on the armrest just in time. The party finds many books in a language they do not understand, and Deevo lets the party know if he had multiple hours, he could learn a spell to be able to read them. The party decides to move on, and finds another silver lined door, this one with a few runes in the language of magic. Deevo reads them to say "Stay out", and lets the party know. The party decides to move on anyway. Deevo casts a spell to detect magic, and they move forward. Torlak opens the door, and steps into what looks like a little girls room. There is an empty bed, a small play area, a tea set, and some soft rugs. The party notices that the windows have a small piece of transparent metal on them, and the entire room is lined in silver. Quincy looks under the bed, and finds the skeletal remains of a small cat. The party looks at one of the books on the shelf, and it is a children's book about cats and bunnies being friends. The party sees nothing else magical, and moves up to the next floor. It is a child's playroom, with toys scattered all about the floor. This room is also lined with silver. The party stops to reflect on why these rooms would be lined in silver, and then proceeds to the final floor. They call ahead at the top of the stairs, and they hear the voice of a little girl, who says "Daddy, are you home?". Deevo responds that they are friends of her daddy, and they hear the voice again, this time from the side. It says, "Where have you been? How come you left me alone?". Drak'ven gives a toy from the last room to Deevo. Deevo offers up the toy to the voice, and the toy levitates from his hand and drops to the ground. The voice responds "That's an old toy. I want a new one!". The party hesitates, and then Torlak hands Deevo a deck of cards. The cards start drawing, and dropping to the floor. The voice responds "These pictures are interesting, but why so few faces." All of the cards come up and drop to the ground, and the voice asks again, "Why have you left me alone for so long?". The party backs out and heads back downstairs. They make it all the way to the bedroom, and they find a semi-transparent image of a small girl, carrying a bald doll in both arms. She says, "Dad, don't go! I want to play!". Drak'ven tells her to talk to Deevo, and she starts to reach for his hand. The whole party backs up the stairs to the higher floor. The girl moves faster than the party, and reaches out and grabs Drak'ven's hand. Drak'ven feels part of his life force drained away, and the party moves to act. Deevo creates a minor illusion of colorful little birds in front of the little girl, to no avail. The girl reaches for Drak'ven again, and he casts a spell to shield himself from her attack. The hand recoils, and the image of the little girl starts to shimmer and darken, while her eyes glow red. Quincy unleashes four quick shots at her, ripping through her, and she vanishes. The party calls out, and gets no answer. They move to the top floor and see hundreds of dolls on shelves, all of them looking towards the stairway. The ceiling of the room is silver as well. Deevo looks around, and see the eyes of the dolls following him. Drak'ven grabs a doll off the shelf and throws it angrily to the ground. The doll lifts up, and slowly repositions itself on the shelf. A voice comes from the staircase and says "That's mean!", as a spectral Wraith reappears in the staircase. Deevo tries to cast a spell to make the wraith start laughing uncontrollably, and it has no effect. One of the dolls animates off the shelf and goes to attack Drak'ven. The party engages the Wraith as numerous dolls continue to animate and attack the party. Drak'ven uses a couple of quick spells to burn three of the dolls to ashes. The dolls continue to animate as the party slowly becomes surrounded. The Wraith hits Torlak, but does not drain him. In desperation, Drak'ven throws a ball of fire, and the fire spreads to encompass the entire room. Drak'ven goes down. Hundreds of dolls burn to ashes, as the party takes a large amount of damage. The Wraith looks barely affected by the fire, and turns to Drak'ven, saying "You burned my dolls!". It rushes over to him and tries to rip his body to pieces. The party quickly throws attacks at the Wraith, desperately trying to save Drak'ven. The Wraith, barely alive, reaches into Drak'ven's body and rips out his soul, killing him. Deevo hits the Wraith with one final flurry of magic missiles, and the Wraith fizzles into the air. The party laments Drak'ven's death, and takes him outside the tower to cremate him. Quincy piles his body on some wood, and Deevo fireballs him. Drak'ven is lost to the Heroe's Graveyard, never to be heard from again.... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes